


Five Times Lincoln Dates a Clone (and once he doesn't*) (*but he does date her brother)

by kerithwyn



Category: Fringe, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Lincoln Lee is a little black dress, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The identicals all agree on one thing, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Lincoln Dates a Clone (and once he doesn't*) (*but he does date her brother)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Variations of their Being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142930) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



> In the liner notes to "Variations of Their Being" I wrote: _Lincoln likes the identicals and the identicals like Lincoln. In the less PG-rated version, he's dated most of them. And by "dated" I mean they sexually objectify him and he's perfectly fine with that._
> 
> ...so we can all agree this was inevitable. At least I kept it to drabbles.

Lincoln joins Beth for one of her seemingly endless marathons. This one's for a Fringe charity, so the exertion is worth it.

She grins at him as they hit the finish line, heaving breaths and sweating and all. "Good time, right?"

"...sure," he manages to gasp, reaching for a water bottle from the volunteers. He takes an extended drink and passes it to Beth.

"You know what I like after a run," she says, conversationally. "A long, hot shower. And then a long, hot fuck. You game?"

Like that's actually a question.

Beth cries, after. He never finds out why.

* * *

"Lincoln," she says quietly behind him, and there's no mistaking her voice for any of her siblings'. He turns to face Rachel, admiring her icy diamond perfection.

"I hear you may be available for...extracurricular activities," she says in that flawlessly polite British accent, and it takes him a moment to parse that she's angling for a hookup.

He says yes, and yes again later when he's bound and tied in her white-on-white apartment. And yes right up until she draws blood. It takes her a little too long to let him go.

She is a diamond, flawed straight through.

* * *

"Let's have sex."

Lincoln laughs but doesn't believe Cosima until she says, "I've got an itch to scratch."

He raises an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't interested in guy bits."

"I'm a scientist," she tells him, very seriously. "It would be irresponsible of me not to explore all the variations along the spectrum."

He spreads his arms wide. "In the interest of scientific inquiry...experiment at will."

She does, and they do, and they both have a good time; but in the morning his best friend grins at him like nothing's changed, and that's way more important than the sex.

* * *

Lincoln likes Tony. He's irreverent and foul-mouthed and completely unimpressed by the importance of their mutual profession. He's serious on the job but otherwise seemingly immune to the grim reality of their world.

"Hey Linc—" Tony says without preamble after a particularly nasty vortex containment, "I got some equipment that needs a tune up. Help a brother out?"

Lincoln can't help but laugh. For all that Tony's varied from the basic model, his approach is exactly the same. And needing stress relief after a call, that's a given.

Everything works as intended. They test several times, just to make sure.

* * *

By now it's no surprise when one of the identicals propositions him, but Lincoln's still vaguely startled when he's confronted in the bar by an oddly disheveled Alison.

She slaps her hand on the wall to block his way and declares, "I'm objectifying you. Sexually."

Which, great, but her pupils are blown and there's a faint, familiar odor in the air. She'd probably bogarted Cosima's stash. "Okaaay. I'm taking you home."

Alison starts to pout by the fifth time Lincoln explains that he's just gonna keep her company. She cuddles into him and he strokes her hair while she sleeps.

* * *

Sarah's too skittish about her daughter's safety to flirt. Yet. Besides, Lincoln's pretty sure Mrs. Sadler would blow his head off if he gets too close.

Her brother, though...Felix seems completely lost in this new environment. It's purely in the spirit of helpfulness that Lincoln offers to show him around.

Turns out Felix isn't interested in the local architecture as much as the local...action. Lincoln's nothing if not a good host.

Felix stretches out naked in Lincoln's bed like he owns it. "Now I feel at home." He licks his lips. "Almost."

Lincoln can take a hint, too.

**Author's Note:**

> *pouts* Okay, FANDOM. I broke the ice (however briefly) with Linc/Felix and Linc/Tony. NOW U.
> 
> (Of course, if you'd rather a Lincoln _in_ a little black dress, there's always Rainer's perfect fic [and Mona's follow-up]: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/277761>)


End file.
